blubbercastfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan
WARNING: SPOILERS BELOW Daniel, aka Kecl3on is one of the hosts of Blubbercast. He is often smug, abrasive and has low tolerance for any nonsense from the other hosts. He often goes out of his way to try to ground everyone in reality, with mixed success. In all three seasons Dan depicts himself as a purple Kecleon. Events of the show Dan '''created a clone of himself, by cutting off his own penis to see if it would grow back, much like a starfish. This clone went missing later, before '''Dan could put it out of its misery. During the final act of the show, Max offered Dan as a tribute to Zander to spare him and Harper. '''Before he could be handed over, '''Dan's Clone comes out of hiding and fights Zander to the death to save his master. Dan would go on to killing and usurping Steven Speilburg's identity, much like a real lizard person. (See also:Epilogue and Post Credits) Relationships With Max - It is very apparent straight from the get-go that Dan considers Max to be mentally inferior to him, constantly calling into question Max's intelligence and common sense. As the series progressed, he got progressively more upset at Max and his lack of grip on reality. For example: in 2016, Dan allowed Max (and Harper) to think Santa Claus was real, but in 2017 a season later does not humor the idea- this likely being due to being him sick of Harper’s presidency and Max's loyalty to it. With Harper- Although reasaonably friendly at first, Dan '''quickly becomes bitter at losing the 2016 US Presidential Election to '''Harper. Dan would proceed to try to blow up as many boats in Harper's '''fleet as possible, and would later only refer to non-dissenting Americans as "The Ship People". '''With Zander - In Season 1, Dan seems to act more like a bystander to Zander and his suicidal antics until later on, in which Dan brings into question whether Zander can create a punchline beyond "I want to kill myself". After Zander's death in S3E4, Dan turns his cybernetic remains into a calculator. Quotes "I hope you all get Cancer. Speaking of Cancer!" - S1E1, Plugging Twitter Premium "I hate puppies, I hate babies and I hate you." - To Zander "Toby Maguire, please come on our show" - a desperate plea "will you take $3.67 @Gawker" - Dan's offer to buyout the former Journalism site, Gawker "Lower specimens do usually tend to stick together" - Commenting on Harper and Zander's aquiantanceship. "ryan reynolds touched me" "I thoroughly understand how it works" - Sucking own dick "ITS. THE. SUN." - Dan, trying to explain to Max and Harper that 1 Trillion lions could in-fact not kill the sun. "Is that what Ajit Pai is? A Somalian Pirate?" - Dan on Net Neutrality "fake news. this is all fake news" - Dan on Osama Bin Laden "dont google my name" - A threat. He'll know. Don't do it. Trivia * Dan was the only host in Season One who did not own a firearm. * Dan is the host of Drama Alert and recieved critical acclamation for breaking the story that Joey's World Tour has a Gravitaional Pull around his body. * Dan's signature consists of a capital D, a capital A on its side, and a capital N zigzagging from the top of the A, in a phallic manner. * Once saw Santa in the mall, and santa offered to give Dan a present. His mother told Dan he shouldn’t go, and Santa ended up getting arrested. The strangest thing is this happened in June. * He has once spent 3 weeks in a sewer drain looking for his long lost sister. Didn’t find her. She was kidnapped in 1998, and the kidnapper was supposedly hiding in a sewer since 1998. * Dan has gone to a retirement home and reviewed veterans. * Similar to Raptors, Dan may also be a realm crawler as he fades out of existence briefly in S3E1 * He owns 3 and a half lootcrates on a shelf. Half of one of them got run over by a UPS man who was sent to jail for selling drugs to kids. * In 2012, during a break for Episode 16- Pewdiepie alledgedly ate an unpeeled orange threateningly infront of Dan. * Dan ruined the original topic parchment from 1364 depicting the events of Blubbercast Episode 3; mistaking it for a napkin while eating Subway. * In the 14th century dan didn’t know what a desert was. Category:Hosts Category:Characters Category:Blubberverse